A sala precisa
by Lilys Riddle
Summary: James recebe uma das piores notícias de sua vida e vai chorar suas mágoas distante de todos, mas uma pessoa vai ajudálo a superar esse pesadelo e em meio a tudo isso ela vai descobrir que o ama... Péssima em resumos... [Capítulo Único]


_**Título: A sala precisa**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Resumo: **James recebe uma das piores notícias de sua vida e vai chorar suas mágoas distante de todos, mas uma pessoa vai ajudá-lo a superar esse pesadelo e em meio a tudo isso ela vai descobrir que o ama... Péssima em resumos... Capítulo Único_

_  
**Disclaimer:**_ O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, se não eu estaria aqui escrevendo essa fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era hora do café da manhã, todos os alunos se encontravam se fartando de comida, quer dizer, quase todos. Faltava uma aluna, Lily Evans. E isso não passou despercebido por um certo maroto perdidamente apaixonado, que olhava de um canto a outro da mesa da Grifinória muito ansioso esperando ver um borão vermelho comendo. James estava sentado do lado de Remus e de frente para Sirius, que já estava com uma cara de impaciente, e Peter, que comia aos montes:

-Onde será que a Lily está hein?

-James, sinceramente, essa sua fixação pela Lily já está me dando nos nervos!

-Sirius, só porque você não consegue se apaixonar por nenhuma garota não quer dizer que o James seja igual.

Sirius fez a cara mais indignada do mundo, ariu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e por fim resolveu calar-se e cruzou os braços. Peter que não era nenhum pouco discreto quase entalou-se de tanto rir.James continuava a olhar para a porta, pra ver se sua ruivinha entrava, mas nada dela aparecer.

-Não é verdade! O Sirius ta apaixo... – Só que Peter não conseguiu terminar a frase por que um Sirius desesperado voou em cima dele tapando-lhe a boca.

-Esperá aew! Eu escutei direito?

-O Rabicho não fala coisa com coisa!

-Onde será que a Lily está hein!

-O tão famoso Sirius Black está ap...

-Olha aqui! Se você continuar com isso... – "Onde será que a Lily está hein!" – Eu juro que vou contar para a Meadowes que um certo monitor é louco por ... Remus? Você ta bem? Remus?

O monitor quando escutou o que Sirius disse, engasgou-se com o que estava comendo e estava começando a sufocar, ficar vermelho...

-Eu matei meu amigo!

Remus caiu da cadeira, fazendo todos olharem para ele, e segurava o pescoço com se quisesse puxar mais ar, Sirius correu para o lado do amigo e o ajudou a se recuperar do ataque. Quando ele já estava ajudando remus a se levantar...

-Onde será que a Lily está hein!

Sirius lança um olhar fulminante a Remus, que encolhe os ombros e fala:

-Ok, to começando a concordar com o Sirius, James dá pra você PARAR de falar na Lily?

-Ahn? Você sabe onde ela está?

Um tortinha saiu voando e atingiu James bem na cara. O mesmo fez uma cara de indignado, se limpou com um feitiço, os professores já os olhavam como severidade, e fechou a cara para os amigos.

-Olha as corujas! – Peter que estava alheio a toda confusão se pronunciou.

-A da minha família!- Sirius apontava para uma coruja com ar de superior, pois é até nas corujas, e com uma plumagem muito bonita, carregava um envelope cinza com letras em dourado.

-James, tem uma carta pra você também!

-Minha mãe me fuzilando por eu não ter desistido da idéia de fugir de casa, blá! – Amassou o envelope e jogou dentro de uma xícara vazia. – E a sua James?

CRAC! Um barulho de copo se quebrando se fez ouvir e um maroto correndo desesperado pra fora daquele lugar.

-O que deu nele?- Perguntou um Sirius com cara de abobalhado, enquanto todos olhavam para a porta de boca aberta.

-Não sei, mas acho que não devemos segui-lo. – Disse um Remus sensato.

-Por que? – Perguntou um Rabicho curioso.

-Se ele saiu daqui desse jeito sem falar conosco deve estar querendo ficar sozinho, não?

-É o Remus tem razão. – Um Rabicho decepcionado por não saber de nenhum babado.

-Como sempre... – Um Sirius emburrado remexendo com a colher na carta que recebera dos pais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu não queria que ninguém me visse daquele jeito. Aquela notícia me pegou desprevenido. Saí correndo de lá para que meus amigos não ficassem com pena de mim, sinceramente eu odeio isso. Não sei por onde eu fui, sai correndo pelos corredores, derrubei algumas pessoas, pedi desculpas rapidamente e corria novamente, até que cheguei no corredor do sétimo andar, do lado da tapeçaria, mais especificamente do lado da sala precisa.

Andei três vezes por onde deveria estar a porta. _" Desejo um lugar que possa chorar sem ninguém me ver." " Desejo um lugar que possa chorar sem ninguém me ver." " Desejo um lugar que possa chorar sem ninguém me ver." _E a porta apareceu.

Entrei e nem olhei como era o lugar. Só sei que comecei a chorar feito uma criança. Me encostei na parede e esmurrei ela umas duas vezes. A vontade de chorar não passava e a raiva também Escorreguei pela parede, juntei meus joelhos com o corpo, tirei os óculos e segurei os meus joelhos com meus braços.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, chorando, me pareceu bastante tempo, eu só queria chorar tudo que tinha para chorar, descarregar toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquela hora. Amassei o papel que ainda segurava nas mãos e o joguei com toda minha força contra a parede. Foi aí que eu gelei. Uma mão, delicada e um pouco fria tocou o meu ombro. Virei-me para ver quem era. A pessoa que eu menos desejava no mundo, pelo menos naquela hora em que eu parecia um bebê chorão e frágil. Era ela. Lily Evans.

Virei-me de costas de novo e enxuguei meu rosto o mais rápido que pude. Porque ela tinha que estar ali logo agora? Passei a manga do uniforme pelo meu rosto. Tinha esperança que ele não estivesse muito vermelho. Virei-me novamente para ela, não conseguia encará-la. Ela levantou meu rosto suavemente para que me olhasse com os olhos. Ela também parecia não estar bem. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. Só sei que nós dois fizemos algo inesperado naquela hora, de repente nós nos abraçamos, um abraço apertado como o de dois irmãos, e choramos juntos... Eu parecia chorar mais que ela, mas que se dane a história que homem não chora! Eu queria por tudo isso pra fora... Até que nós nos separamos e nos encaramos nos olhos, estávamos ajoelhados.

-O que foi que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei com a voz meio embargada.

-Meu pai... – Alguns soluços. – Foi atacado... por comensais...

-Sinto muito. Ele está bem agora?

-Está no St. Mungus, mas parece que vai ficar bem, só algumas seqüelas, os comensais não tiveram tempo de terminar o serviço.

A abracei de novo, acariciando seus cabelos.

-E você?

Senti uma fisgada no meu peito. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas ela tinha falado sobre o motivo dela eu tinha que falar o meu...

-Minha mãe morreu.

-Oh... você tem mais motivos para chorar do que eu... Sinto muito, muito mesmo...

Ela me abraçou, com muito carinho e passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

-Você vem sempre aqui?

-Não, só quando quero ficar sozinha...

-Sabe, foi muito bom poder desabafar com você...

-Pode contar comigo ok?

Dei um sorriso e abaixei meu rosto fitando meus sapatos. Ela levantou meu rosto suavemente como da outra vez, enxugou algumas lágrimas e fez algo mais inesperado ainda, ela me beijou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu nunca pensei que veria o Potter daquela maneira, tão diferente do que eu costumava vê-lo, sempre daquele jeito superior, pomposo, arrogante. Mas hoje eu conheci um lado do Potter, que eu acho que nem mesmo ele conhecera. Um lado frágil, que chora como todos nós, que sente dor.

Eu já estava dentro da sala quando ele chegou. Nem parou para olhar se tinha alguém ali. Eu já ia gritar com ele, quando vi ele começar a chorar, fiquei estupefata. Ele chorara que nem uma criança. Provavelmente tinha entrado ali pra se esconder e poder chorar sozinho, como eu fizera a pouco tempo.

Passei um bom tempo olhando pra ele chorar. Comecei a perceber que estava ficando triste por ele chorar. Normalmente eu não sentiria nada em relação ao Potter. Mas ultimamente eu venho sentindo algo diferente por ele. E quando o vi naquele estado ficou tudo claro na minha cabeça. Eu o amava e quem ama não gosta de ver seu amado infeliz. Resolvi me mexer quando ele amassou um papel e jogou com muita raiva na parede. Ele tentou esconder que estava chorando, mas eu o abracei e nós choramos juntos, depois conversamos sobre nossas desgraças e eu não resisti.

Quando estava encarando aqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados marejados de lágrimas o beijei. Foi um beijo molhado, tímido e curto, mas foi muito bom pra nós dois. Senti que podia contar com ele e acho que ele também sentiu isso.

Depois disso ele encostou a cabeça dele no meu colo, eu acariciava a os seus cabelos, passados alguns minutos resolvi conversar com ele:

-James? – Mas ele estava dormindo, ficava lindo dormindo, parecia uma criancinha frágil e inocente, que eu deveria proteger. Tive que me segurar para não abraçá-lo de novo, só continue a acariciar seus cabelos...

_**N/A: E aí gostaram? Ta melosa e meio trágica, mas tudo bem né! A gente supera! XD  
Espero que todos que passarem aqui deixem revies...**_

"**_Falem mal, falem bem, falem dessa fic!"_**

E eu sei que eu tinha prometido a fic do Remus, mas eu amo escrever J/L e eu tive um surto de inspiração, ai surgiu essa fic, resolvi escrever se não eu iria esquecer né povu!

_**  
**_

_**XD**_


End file.
